


Habits

by saizoswifey



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, F/M, Knife Play, NSFW, Smut, blindfold, just saeran being his awesome self in the bedroom, lil bit o' bein tied up, some slight choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:58:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9441317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saizoswifey/pseuds/saizoswifey
Summary: After Mint Eye, Saeran is still struggling with his nightmares. But there's one thing you both know will help distract him when he is feeling anxious~





	

You stood at the edge of the bed in the dimly lit room. The tip of your tongue peeked out between your teeth as your hands fumbled your hair into a bun at the top of your head.  
“You look good in that,” Saeran said from under the covers. You were wearing nothing but one of his shirts, as you often did when you came to stay with him.

“I’m a mess,” you laughed a reply, “it’s been such a long day.”

“You’re always lovely,” his voice was quiet as if saying it to himself.

He forgot what he had been thinking of previously. His arm outstretched to invite you in close as you slinked underneath the sheets. He had never wanted anything more than to hold you close. Your presence was a comfort when the guilt of the past had him unravelling at the seams. Night after night he’d lay in silence listening to the soft exhales of your breathing until he could no longer keep his eyes open.

_**Darkness. Isolation. Around his wrists a heavy coldness and the sound of clanking metal. His mind was spinning and spinning at the sound of distant screaming.**_

The screaming had been his own as his body jolted and stumbled from the bed, his fist colliding with the trinkets on his computer desk that fell to the floor with a clang.

“…Saeran?” the shakiness in your voice had brought him back to consciousness.

“I’m…sorry. I-” wiping his hand over his face he made a motion to pick up the items that lay scattered on the floor, but paused at the silhouette of you sitting up in bed.

“It was just a nightmare,” you called to him through the dark, “please, come back to bed.”

His tall frame loomed over you hesitantly until your hands lovingly grabbed at his sides to pull him in close. Laying almost on top of you now you knew there was no more need for words.

Though less frequent, this had been a common re-occurrence with Saeran. His breath was warm and moist against your neck as your hands soothingly ran along the length of his back. You knew enough now to listen and feel his breathing, holding him until it was slow and calm once again. Kisses peppered your neck fitfully and your fingers lost themselves in the maze of his thick hair.

Saeran’s emotions were a fucking hurricane and even he couldn’t control the balance of the scales or in which direction it would tip.

His feelings of helplessness as a result of his past only boiled inside of his soul, he had to feel he controlled something in his life. And often times, that something was you. And you let him. He wasn’t able to vocalize yet how much that meant to him, but one day he might be able to express it to you. The lump in his throat at the thought wasn’t easily swallowed back down. The truth was that you didn’t mind it—liked it—even. If only a little bit.

His hips were now grinding down into you, slowly. He moaned into your mouth as his tongue darted between your teeth hungrily, breaking free to suckle quickly on your earlobe.

“Help me,” he pleaded through a whisper to your ear, “numb the pain.”

“I am yours, master. Fuck me hard. Bruise me,” you replied. You said it because it was what he wanted to hear, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t sincere. You were done wasting time sitting by yourself wondering what the hell you two were doing. Maybe the sometimes rough fucking was the best therapy for him right now.

His cock stirred slightly at your words of obedience and with the usual force your wrists were slammed up to the headboard, tied up in the restraints that lay waiting for you. This wasn’t the first time he had tied you up. Sometimes he enjoyed letting you take control, relishing the sight of you riding him with your head craned back in a moan. It was dark but his grin wasn’t lost on you. A single finger traced a line from your forehead to your lips, pausing a second before teasing around the entrance of your mouth.

“Hold on, I have something,” he spoke before leaving the bed to retrieve a piece of cloth, placing it over your eyes like a blindfold. You were used to your hands being tied, but not this.

“Saera-“

“Shhh…Don’t talk. Just spread your fucking legs,” he cut you off.

You obeyed. The silence was thick and lingering as you lay there in the darkness with only the sound of your breathing as comfort. You had just begun to wonder if he was even there anymore when you felt a sinking of the mattress either side of you and the weight of him straddled your hips. The base of his palm dragged up your midriff, carrying the shirt along with it until his fingers reached your breast and squeezed. You both let out a quiet hum in pleasure and the heat between your legs grew wet in anticipation.

“Don’t move,” he commanded. You held your breath at the feeling of a cold and sharp blade tracing lightly from your sternum to the edge of your panties.

“I could cut you if I wanted to,” he said, tracing the knife on your stomach in an indiscernible pattern, “would you like that?” His voice was flat and distant.

“If you want me to like it,” you replied under bated breath.

Your skin was smooth and supple, dimpling under the pressure of his fingertips. He let the knife’s tip trace the bones of your hips, wondering what it would be like to press the tip down into your flesh, just a little. He shook the thought from his mind. He could never hurt you, not really.

“Be a good girl for me, stay still,” his voice rang out in unison with the sound of ripping cloth as the knife cut through your panties and the shirt you had been wearing.

He bit his bottom lip at the sight of you under his hips, bare skin and tattered cloth around you. His cock stiffened and his hand swept between your legs. A curt smile graced his lips, your hips lifting with a moan in response to his touch.

“Such a pretty and naughty little slut, so wet and desperate for me already?” he chuckled.

His finger pressed inside your entrance hard and curled against your walls as his face trailed kisses down the front of you, lips stopping at your clit to suck.

“Fuck that’s s-so good,” you cried to the blackness with a shudder.

His tongue now lapping patterns inside the length of your folds in-between hums of his own pleasure. You wanted so badly to rub into his face, crying out for the need of friction, but your tied hands prevented you from moving any further. The muscles in your legs tightened instead, fighting to not clench around his frame.

“Do you like this? The feeling of my tongue in your pussy? _Mmmm_ , you taste like sugar,” his breath was hot between your thighs. Waves of pleasure rolled over your body and his hands grasped your hips in place, burying himself further into you and fucking you with his tongue. His hand moved to grind methodically down on your clit as he did so.

“Mm- _ahhh!_ ” managed to escape your lips before you couldn’t hold it any longer. Your orgasm left you breathless and panting under his control.

“I want you hard and fast tonight,” he whipped your hips to the side of the bed forcefully and pulled down his boxers to release his fully erect cock, not wasting a second.

Standing between your legs he teased the tip around your wet hole, one hand brushing over your nipple and kneading your breast.

“Would you like me to fuck you, now?” he teased, “Want me inside of you?”

“P-please,” you pleaded, hips rolling in need.

“I’m sorry, what do you want?” he pulled away, smacking your ass hard enough to pull a whimper from you.

“Fuck me, Saeran. _Please!_ Fuck me hard,” you begged him.

He almost came as you spoke, but thrusted inside of you quickly instead, biting down on his lip once more. He was pumping hard and fast trying to keep from bursting.

“You’re such a good girl, so fucking tight,” he cried out.

Your walls were shrinking around him in pleasure. Your warmth surrounding his length, he moaned out in satisfaction at the feeling. One hand crept up to the base of your neck and pressed you down into the bed forcefully. The other rubbed against your clit, bringing you back to euphoria.

“That’s right, I want you to scream my name,” he growled to you through thrusts.

“S-saeran…Harder!”

His cock pushed into you deep, almost shoving you into the headboard. His breathing was labored and drowned only by your moaning for him as he rammed into your spot again and again. His hands now gripped your hips holding them in place despite your involuntary jerks of pleasure. The blindfold had made you more sensitive to every movement.

“Fuck, ____,” he called out your name.

His pumping slowed as waves of electricity shot through his body. Leaning in closer he came, his head arched back with a growl, finishing and filling you in a few forceful pumps. You wiggled your hips slightly before he pulled free, relishing in the shudder of pleasure he gave you at the movement on his overly-sensitive cock.

His limp bodily fell beside you on the bed, but not before freeing your hands. You were still seeing stars as you lifted the blindfold from your eyes, pulling your lower half back up from the side of the bed. There was blackness and silence except for his breathing and movement next to you.

“Thank you,” he eventually panted, his hot arm creeping across your torso.

Despite your exhausted muscles your hand searched out for him. You brushed through his hair lovingly, the tresses now damp with sweat at the roots.

 

“You know, some people just take a few shots of hard liquor when they wanna feel numb,” you both laughed quietly together.


End file.
